The Strike Witches Watches Death Battle
by mistersalmon
Summary: Neuroi activity has died down recently and while the Allied Forces are resting, Ursula invited all of the witches to witness the discovery of a show called Death Battle by a mysterious stranger to give them an insight on powerful people from other worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Discovering the Series**

 **Strike Witches belongs to Humikane Shimada and Death Battle is owned by Screwattack**

* * *

In 1944, the world is still plagued and fighting the enigmatic Neuroi, mysterious beings that destroys everything in their way. But luckily, humanity has special magical girls called Witches from all over the world and from different military branches to keep the Neuroi at bay. But right now, Neuroi activity seemed to died out a lot recently. Although some were relieved of the tough fighting, some were still putting their guards up for anything while the Witches decided to try and relax after some intense fighting the past few weeks.

At the 507th JFW in Suomus, the famous group of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing were in a very spacious living room as Ursula Hartmann, the twin sister of one of the members has decided to call some of the other JFWs for something very important to show 'll take some time for the others to show up and Ursula's team were on patrol and will be back shortly, so the 501st were the only ones there with Ursula still busy getting everything prepared while they wait.

"Man, what's taking sis so long?" Erica Hartmann whined as she starting to get bored already.

"Be more patient Hartmann, we're all politely waiting for her!" Gertrud Barkhorn yelled.

"Now, now you two we can't have any fighting here, I'm sure Ursula is taking her time to prepare something like this." Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke assured to her two comrades.

"Yes ma'am." Both of them replied.

"I wonder what she's going to show us to have most of the other witches to come over soon." Yoshika Miyafuji asked.

"Me too, but I hope it's something very interesting." Lynette Bishop replied to her best friend.

"I'm sure it'll be very interesting if it benefits us for the war effort." Mio Sakamoto suggested.

"Or boosting the reconstruction effort for Gallia." Perrine H. Clostermann added while secretly swooning over the Fuso major.

The others were either resting or trying to do something fun, but sooner enough, Ursula finally came in with a very unique-looking projector in tow. Everyone was very curious about this and waited for Ursula to explain about this. As she placed the projector in a perfect spot, she gotten everyone's attention before she started to speak.

"Thank you all for coming, now I know this might be a waste of time but I have discovered something that might be very interesting. And it's series of fights from another world called Death Battle." Ursula announced.

"Death Battle?" Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen repeated in confusion.

"Another world you say?" Charlotte Yeager added with a raised brow.

"Yes I know it's strange but to make this simple, a mysterious stranger came to base one morning and gave me a large box full of tapes and blueprints for a projector that gives the complete color and when I was about to ask him, he was gone without a trace." Ursula explained to the 501st.

"That is strange, but it does peak our interest even further if we learn more about these Death Battles." Minna hummed in thought.

"I don't know... just hearing it sounds pretty violent." Yoshika said in concern.

"Don't worry Miyafuji, I'm sure it's just fiction and not real so there's nothing big to worry about." Mio assured to the healer.

"Sleepy... but still interested..." Sanya V. Litvyak muttered quietly while Eila tries to keep her awake for this.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Ursula asked everyone as she puts a tape on the projector.

"Yeah! Let's watch some Death Battle already!" Francesca Lucchini shouted childishly with everyone nodded.

Soon the mechanic started the projector as it starts playing and the girls sees some words about the rules that implies to each match.

 **Rules**

 **Combatants Possess No Non-Canon Knowledge of Each Other**

 **To Ensure a Fair Fight, Character Personality Restraints From Killing Are Ignored**

 **All Other Character Traits & Tactics are Ignored and Largely to be Represented Faithfully**

 **Research Source Prerequisites are Generally Determined Equally Unless Specified**

 **No Outside Help Allowed**

This got the witches very intrigued and interested about this show and were about to find out just how interesting it can get for them as it was starting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Boba Fett Vs Samus Aran**

 **Strike Witches belongs to Humikane Shimada**

 **Boba Fett and Star Wars belongs to Disney**

 **Samus Aran and Metroid belongs to Nintendo**

 **Netflix and Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

* * *

As the projector was playing, the witches sees an advertisement that was sponsored for this show and they were very intrigued at this. Afterwards, they see a background of a metal wall covered in blood with spikes on the ground, chains hanging and the title Death Battle appeared before them.

(Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.

 **Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

The girls were very interesting at this, knowing these fighters are from a different world they can't imagine what it would be like if humanity would live among the stars. Ursula was very curious on what type of technology that these bounty hunters would have in their line of work.

Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

 **Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!**

Seeing the two mentioned bounty hunters made the witches even more curious about them.

"This Boba Fett looks very ruthless and cunning to earn a big reputation as 'most feared bounty hunter'." Gertrud commented.

"On the other hand, Samus seems like a capable woman who can get the job done no matter the cost." Minna added.

"Well let's find out, cause seeing these two has already gotten me excited!" Shirley said.

"And I'll write down any interesting equipment that'll might help us against the Neuroi during this." Ursula suggested as she pulled out a pen and notebook.

Wiz: I'm Wizard.

 **Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: Which of these two warriors would win a Death Battle?

The witches were now getting interested in this show already with two hosts guiding them on how these bounty hunters and other fighters battle with skills and abilities that would make them look small in contrast. Ursula, Minna, Gertrud, Erica, Eila, Shirley, Francesca and Mio were very interested in most of this while Perrine, Sanya, Lynette and Yoshika were unsure of this whole show because of the upcoming violence and death, but they want to watch it unfold entirely.

"This fight could get messy if it's a fight to the death." Perrine stated as she sipped her tea.

"Yeah, I don't know if I should watch something that might be too violent." Lynette said in concern.

"Me too, if this shows a lot of blood then I'm going to be really sick." Yoshika added.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright since this is only a show." Sanya spoke up softly.

"Shhh! It's starting!" Francesca exclaimed as everyone were now seeing the first fighter.

The first combatant the Strike Witches see is a man wearing a unique set of armor and a cool looking helmet with a T shaped visor,he is also wearing a cape. The Witches also noticed he is wearing some sort of device on his back and holding a cylinder shaped gun in his hand.

 **Boba Fett**

(Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - The Death Star/The Stormtroopers)

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass spacesuit ever.**

The witches were interested in his armor as it looked very advanced and super durable.

* * *

 **MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

 **Nearly Indestructible (The girls were amazed at this)**

 **Micro Energy Field**

 **Penetrating Radar**

 **Protection from Fire,Poison,Acid,Cold (The girls were very impressed)**

 **Retractable Drinking Straw (Shirley, Elia, Erica and Francesca laughed a bit)**

* * *

Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged of nearly indestructible Duraplast, containing a micro-energy field for dispersing impacts.

"That is very fascinating and if we get a hold of this Duraplast then our soldiers would have a better survival chance." Ursula commented as she wrote down her notebook on this.

"Or use it to make our tanks endure Neuroi lasers better." Erica added.

"Either way, it's some impression piece of material" Mio complimented.

 **Boomstick: This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"Damn, that's one super tough armor." Eila admitted, not even her friend Nipa could handle a single grenade to the face despite her fast healing magic.

"No kidding, not a single witch can tank a grenade like that." Shirley added.

"I bet it can handle some of my Fliegerhammer's missiles easily." Sanya muttered quietly.

* * *

 **WRIST GAUNTLETS**

 **Flame Projector**

 **Fibercord Whip**

 **Wrist Laser**

 **Concussion Missiles**

 **Stun Missiles**

* * *

Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of 5 meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.

"That's super cool! I want one!" Francesca shouted in excitement.

"I agree, it is a versatile tool for any situation." Lynette agreed.

* * *

 **EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

 **Fire in Short Shots**

 **Scope-Outfitted**

 **Shoulder Sling**

 **Rock-A-Bye Rifle...**

* * *

Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

The girls were somewhat creeped out when Wiz said this and would take a complete weirdo to do that and they don't treat their weapons like that either.

 **Boomstick: Yeah... I do that with my guns, too**

Wiz: That's... not weird at all, Boomstick. Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry.

Both Perrine and Gertrud facepalm at how silly the hosts are being right now.

* * *

 **MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

 **Hands-Free**

 **Up to 1 Minute of Flight**

 **Max Speed: 145 kph**

 **Magnetic Grappling Hook**

 **Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this thing heading your way.**

"Oh man, that jetpack is really cool to use without using our magic to activate it." Erica smiled.

"We could have some of our soldiers to use them to traverse some dangerous environments." Minna suggested.

"Noted. And it could waste some good fuel to use them for longer periods." Ursula added as she wrote down some more notes.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human Swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He's even held his own against Darth Vader... twice.

The witches were very impressed and disturbed by Boba's high kill count, but he's a bounty hunter who's doing his job for money and this Darth Vader is really giving them chills when they saw the black cloaked Sith Lord.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit, that is hardcore!**

Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

This witches were now impressed by Boba's feats and taking on a powerful Jedi at 12 was a shocking surprise to them.

"Even at twelve years old he can sure kick some butt." Shirley whistled in impress.

"Yeah and that Mace Mindu person looks very powerful too." Yoshika commented on the Jedi Master.

 **Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

"Who's Sam Jackson?" Sanya asked.

"We have no clue on who he is but he sounds interesting." Gertrud replied.

Wiz: But, with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks.

Most of them couldn't help but facepalm at this. The most feared bounty hunter in the world gets defeated easily and eaten by a monster in the ground, which scares them if a Neuroi version of it is created to eat people and other witches.

 **Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jet pack!**

"Yeah! He's got a jetpack and he got beaten easily, that's so lame!" Eila whined.

"Well that proves that even the most skilled soldiers have flaws and limits even if they're prodigies." Minna stated.

"Agreed, we all have limits but that doesn't mean we can't stop training to beat the Neuroi." Mio added.

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

 _Darth Vader: No disintegration._ (The girls have shivers at Vader's cold robotic voice.)

 _Boba Fett: As you wish._

Afterwards, the girls were impressed and intimated at Boba Fett's skills and job to kill and assassinate anyone for money. Ursula and Shirley were very intrigued by his set of gear and armor, Gertrud along with Minna, Erica, Perrine and Mio were impressed by his combat skills and reputation. Sanya, Lynette and Yoshika were intimated because he won't hesitate to kill anyone and Francesca just wanted to see some action, so they're now heading to his opponent next.

The next combatant is a blonde woman wearing an impressive, smooth looking orange armor with a red chest plate and helmet with a green visor. She also appears to have a cannon that looks like it's actually the armor's right arm.

 ** _Samus Aran_**

(Cues: Lower Norfair - Super Metroid)

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.

"That's very impressive and I wonder which procedure she went through to get those enhancements." Ursula said in complete interest.

"Indeed and if we get some of this Chozo DNA then our efforts to combat the Neuroi would be very easy." Gertrud added.

"Or use it on our mundane soldiers since the death toll is very high." Perrine stated.

 **Boomstick: How do they do that?! I want me some bird DNA!**

"Yeah! Me too!" Francesca exclaimed as she was jumping up and down.

"I don't know, the risks can be dangerous if someone was infused with alien DNA." Eila pointed out.

* * *

 **POWER SUIT**

 **Shields Entire Body**

 **Environmental Protection**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility**

* * *

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

"That's advanced suit to anyone who's totally athletic and flexible." Erica commented while eating some popcorn.

"Yeah, seems like a perfect armor for me." Shirley grinned as she wants the Power Suit.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude...**

"It's kinda true it does make her look male." Sanya muttered.

"True, probably to confuse those who hired her." Lynette added.

* * *

 **ARM CANNON**

 **Ea** **sy to Upgrade**

 **Power Beam**

 **Charge Beam**

 **Ice Beam**

 **Grapple Beam**

 **Missiles**

* * *

Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.

"That's kinda underwhelming." Erica said in disappointment.

"Don't underestimate it, even though it's weak it can still do some damage." Mio replied.

 **Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop!**

When they saw Samus charge up and fired her powerful Power Beam attack, they were impressed.

"That was pretty good." Yoshika complimented.

"I'm sure there's more in her arsenal then just that." Minna commented.

"Indeed, she needs a lot more versatile weapons if she wants to take on Boba." Ursula added.

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missles. Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

"Looks like she's not the only one packing firepower." Eila commented.

"The Ice Beam and Grapple Beam looks very interesting." Yoshika complimented.

"Yeah, if we have that Ice Beam then we can shatter any Neuroi into pieces!" Francesca added.

 **Boomstick: What the f...?! How does she do that?**

Wiz; Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

 **Boomstick: Samus also has a freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species. However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

 **Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

 _Samus: Time to go._

Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix.

As the advertisement starts playing, the witches were having some thoughts on who would win this fight. While Boba Fett's arsenal and skills are deadly he can be overconfident and might oversee things that might cause him to lose instantly. While Samus is more advanced arsenal and enhanced superhuman abilities, but she might make a mistake and lose all of her weapons.

While the girls do like Boba Fett's skills and weapons, they all decided to root for Samus instead as she's more interesting. The advertisement was over and the battle is starting as they hushed and watched.

All the witches see the vast emptiness of space but they saw a orange space craft with an green visor and indicated that it's Samus's ship speeding through, until another ship that was piloted by Boba Fett starts firing and successfully damages Samus's ship as it starts falling out of orbit and into a planet with Boba Fett chasing after it.

The scene transitions to a very technologically advanced city and the girls ccouldn't help but marvel at it and wondered if this would be an ideal future to upgrade their cities like that in the future. Then they saw Samus's ship crashed nearby but she easily escapes and surveyed the wreckage before turning to face Boba Fett who flew down and prepped his blaster for his latest kill in front of him

The witches were both tense and excited to see which of these two intergalactic bounty hunters is clearly superior while those that are afraid of bloodshed and death braced for themselves for it to happen.

FIGHT!

(Star Wars Episode V - Attacking a Star Destroyer)

Samus makes the move and starts firing shots from her Power Beam, unfortunately, she didn't charge them as she rapidly fires weak shots and they didn't reach Boba Fett in the slightest.

"Really Samus, you couldn't take the time to charge them?" Shirley said incredulously.

"Although she is very skilled, she can be reckless and this explains it." Perrine sighed deeply.

"I'm sure she can start fighting smart very soon cause I don't want to see her die." Lynette commented in concern and worry.

Boba Fett decided to return fire and fired a few blaster shots at Samus, which she quickly avoids by jumping and fired a missile and hurts Boba in the process. As she lands into the ground, Boba Fett surprise attack Samus with a flamethrower on his wrist and the female bounty hunter jumps and fires another missile at Fett, only for him to use his jetpack to avoid the deadly projectile and flies away.

"He's probably going for a tactical retreat if he thinks his opponent is too strong." Minna stated.

"Or trying to find a more suitable place to set up a trap to easily attack Samus more effectively." Mio added.

"Go get him Samus." Sanya cheered quietly before she yawned once again.

Samus chased after him using her Screwattack ability and starts bouncing into the air a few times before she manages to hit Boba Fett and he was forced to land to the ground but in a new location of the city. As Samus recovers from the other side of the area, Boba Fett launches a bunch of missiles ad hurts Samus a lot as payback retaliation.

"Oh no, Samus!" Yoshika cried out in worry.

"Don't worry Miyafuji, she's a strong woman, she can handles this." Gertrud assures to the innocent sergeant.

"She is right, this is far from over and she will finish the job." Ursula added.

Boba Fett starts using an anti-vehicle rocket to finish Samus off, but in a split second she was able to avoid it easily by using her Morph Ball ability and the large explosion blast to cover her escape for an unsuspecting sneak attack.

"That's really clever for her to do that kind of thing." Eila whistled in impressed.

"Yeah and she's going to give Boba a headache with that move." Erica agreed while eating a potato.

As Boba Fett surveyed any signs of Samus, she slowly creeps behind and drops a Power Bomb at his feet, causing a lot of damage to him. Boba was able to handle that and fires back, with Samus dodges all of his blaster shots and avoids an oncoming missile before blasting Boba back down to the ground with a charged Power Beam. And as he gets up, Samus switches to her Ice Beam and quickly encase the bounty hunter in thick ice.

"He's in trouble now." Shirley grinned at seeing Boba trapped.

"Bye, bye Boba!" Francesca waved.

"He was stupid enough to fall for that trick in the first place." Perrine huffed.

Seeing that her opponent has no chance of escape, Samus rushed up and aims another charged Power Shot at Boba Fett's head.

 _Samus: You're mine!_

Samus fired and blasted Boba's head clean off his off, indicating his death. His frozen was was seen falling down to the ground with a loud thunk sound before shattering into a pile of pieces.

Some of the witches couldn't help but feel slightly scared of that kind of death happening to either them or any of the mundane soldiers on the battlefield.

K.O.!

(Cues Main Theme *Orchestrated* - Super Metroid)

Boomstick: Holy s***! Did you see that, Wiz? That was Awesome!

"Yeah, it was really good fight to begin with." Shirely agreed with the co-host.

"I do admit, it was very interesting and was cool." Gertrud admitted.

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus's superior technology and athletic skill trumped him... hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.

"It's true, Boba Fett does really on brute force a lot when it comes to fighting openly." Minna nodded.

"And Samus's Chozo DNA allowed her agility and reflexes to gain an advantage over it." Ursula added.

"Making a very good one-sided match for her to win." Mio concluded.

Boomstick: He was shoting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of s*** knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.

Some of the older witches all nodded in experience as explosive rockets that only works well against vehicles aren't very effective at hunting down people into oblivion and are in fact useless against Samus.

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

"That is true, she was always on the constant move to prevent Boba's rocket to lock onto her." Eila commented.

"Plus, her Morph Ball form is very small to even land a hit on her in the slightest." Sanya added.

Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus manage to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field manage to minimize the damage he took from the Power Bomb, but by the point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

"I guess Boba's armor may be tough, but it has limits as well." Lynette said.

"Yeah and Samus took that opportunity and use her weapons to weaken it and close in for the win." Yoshika nodded.

Boomstick: She sure stopped him cold.

Everyone couldn't help but slightly groan at the horribly-timed pun that the idiotic co-host made.

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The Winner is Samus Aran.

After the episode ended, Ursula looked over to have some opinions on this one.

"So, what do you girls think?" Ursula asked.

"It was very amusing and intriguing." Minna spoken up.

"It was very cool and the fight was awesome!" Francesca exclamied.

"I suppose I could learn something from watching this if we not only strengthen our forces, but to learn something new to adapt to our abilities." Mio admitted with a laugh.

"I agree, with that much knowledge of things out of this world, we might have a chance to repel the Neuroi a lot." Gertrud nodded in agreement.

Ursula nodded and they see a teaser of another episode.

Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!

The girls see a flurry of punches covered in eerie purple flames before a large Japanese symbol appeared on the screen, and afterwards, a creepy old voice was heard that makes all the witches shiver in intimidation.

?: You're soul is mine!

Ursula quickly pulled out the Boba vs Samus clip and placed another clip for the second episode into the projector and pressed play for another match that the girls are eager to learn.


End file.
